


rolling dance and glitter

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Rollerblades, i had too many feels not to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: when in spain, why not put glitter on your face and go 70's disco rollerblading?





	rolling dance and glitter

By all accounts, he really shouldn’t be having this much fun. The music is loud, the bass pulsing heavy and deep. He can feel it in his bones. The neon lights are pinky purple and spotlights dance across the wooden floor. There are people absolutely everywhere, most of them with vlogging cameras and a tendency to overshare the images and videos they capture. His calf muscles burn from the exertion of pushing them forward and working them in ways he would never willingly choose to do. It’s literally his worst nightmare.

And yet, he finds himself smiling as he watches Phil glide past him on wobbly legs. Oftentimes Phil has enough trouble just  _ walking _ without tripping over his own big feet, so to witness him try to  _ rollerblade _ in what is essentially a nightclub is proving to be worth the trip to Madrid alone. 

Dan sits on the edge of the little wall that encloses the disco roller rink, his long legs dangling over the side. He’s got his phone in his hands--checking the progress of the video they’d put up earlier in the day, scrolling through his mentions on twitter. He’d needed a break, the sweat beading on his forehead threatening to wash away the thick layer of shimmery glitter glued to his temple in the shape of a crescent moon. He doesn’t want that. He really likes the look of the tightly packed metallic silver shimmer beneath the cluster of hexagonal glitters, the way the half moon shape of it frames his eye and reflects the colours of the flashing lights.

He looks up from his phone to watch Phil circle his way back around the rink, his long bambi legs struggling to push his wheeled feet forward gracefully. He looks strangely lost without Dan by his side, especially as Anthony darts past him with the fluidity of a man much more athletic than either of them could ever dream to be.

He’s grinning by the time Phil finally makes his way back around, stumbling into the wall a little between Dan’s legs. He’s panting a little as he grabs Dan’s hand.

“Phil,” Dan warns, “There’s literally people and cameras everywhere.”

“Come back out here with me then,” he says breathlessly, pulling on Dan’s hand.

Dan allows himself a moment just to look at Phil, to really take in the way he looks tonight and the kind of ridiculous situation they find themselves in at this moment, the kind of situation they usually avoid at all costs. Maybe they’d already had a few drinks and been feeling a little loose. Maybe Anthony had goaded them into it a little bit. Maybe Dan still feels a little flicker of warmth in his gut when his teenage crush sets his deep brown eyes on him and begs he and Phil to come out and have fun with him. Maybe he can’t say no to such a pretty face, even if it means going to a 70’s disco themed roller rink in Spain with a bunch of drunk vloggers. He really does like the glitter though, and his shiny silver jacket. He hadn’t put in all that much effort to fit the 70’s vibe.

But Phil had, at least more so than Dan. He’s wearing a very vintage-looking, muted earth-toned paisley shirt with an oversized collar and big billowy sleeves. It’s honestly kind of hideous, but somehow Phil sports it so earnestly that he kind of pulls it off. He’s got some glitter of his own curving up his temple and around his cheekbone and honestly, Dan loves it. He wonders if it’ll look as pretty strewn across the crisp white sheets of the bed in their hotel room later. 

“I’m not fit enough for this,” Dan whines as Phil pulls him down off the ledge.

“Neither am I. That’s why I need you.”

They glide along as well as they can manage and Anthony skates up to them not inconspicuously with his camera. Dan throws up his patented peace sign. They pose for a lot of photos with a lot of different people. They take a couple quick, on-brand videos for their respective social media accounts. They laugh and smile a lot. Phil loses his balance and stumbles over his rollerblades more than a few times, always falling into Dan. Dan catches him every time. 

Something about the loud music and the lights and the novelty of disco rollerblading is making Dan feel like a different version of himself--a version that doesn’t avoid social interaction at all costs, that can be a little femme in public without qualification, that can reach out from time to time to brush his fingers against his boyfriend’s hand. In another life, he knows he’d lace their fingers together, lean back against the boards and let Phil kiss him with a smile.

*

“I can’t get it off,” Phil whines, tugging futilely at a rollerblade. Ed Sheeran is blasting in the background. They’ve snuck away early. It’s been a fun day but a long one and they’re ready to escape the cameras and be together again, just the two of them.

Dan gestures to his own socked feet. “It’s not that hard, Phil.”

Phil lifts his leg and plops his heavy foot down into Dan’s lap. “You do it, then.”

Dan rolls his eyes but can’t keep the fond smile from spreading across his face. He grabs on and pulls and finds that actually, yeah, this thing really doesn’t want to come off.

“Bloody hell, why’d you put it on so tight?”

Phil pouts. “I didn’t want them to fall off.”

Dan just chuckles, wrapping his arm around Phil’s foot for leverage and pulling harder.

Anthony wanders over and watches with amusement for a few minutes before breaking out his camera again. Dan has a moment of internal panic, knowing what this looks like, Phil’s ankle draped over Dan’s thigh, his foot dangling between Dan’s legs. He feels that familiar rush of anxiety he always feels when any part of their bodies make contact with each other in proximity of a device that could capture the evidence, but he ignores it. He’s been slowly trying to correct that impulse, which has sadly become second nature at this point. He doesn’t really want it anymore.

He grins at the camera as Anthony cackles. “It’s been ten minutes guys.”’

*

Dan stares at his glitzy face in the mirror as he brushes his teeth. The glitter reflects the light so effectively Dan can see it dancing patterns along the ceiling. He knows he should wash it off. It’ll make a mess in their bed and then it’ll be all over them for the rest of the trip. He’s learned this many times over--after the glitter faces video, and recently, after Phil had made slime in his bed and shoved the glitter-covered sheets into the wash. He leans forward to get a close-up view of his shimmery reflection. It’s just so  _ pretty. _

He climbs onto the bed where Phil is sat with his laptop. “Can I just keep this on forever?”

Phil turns his head with a grin and Dan sees he hasn’t washed his off either. “Not forever, but maybe just for tonight.”


End file.
